Simply Gerita
by Timelordbabe77
Summary: What happens when Ludwig returns from war? (Human names used)


AN: This story is based off a RP that I'm in, which is still going so until that stops, this probably won't end unless i get lazy (which probably will happen tbh) but i hope i don't because i love how this rp went.

Anyway heres some warnings. **WAR MENTIONED, SMUT** (maybe) **TORTURE MENTIONED AND A LOT OF FEELS.**

Since all of y'all have been warned, let's continue the fanfiction shall we?

Sinna

Feliciano was walking from his bedroom to the kitchen when a mysterious figure wrapped his arms around the small Italian. Feliciano jumps slightly at the "who are you? He asked with a voice "Hmm~? Why should I~?" The voice replied, whispering into his ear. "Because if you don't, I'll get my boyfriend" he threatened, but it sounded like an empty threat. The voice let out a laugh, which shocked the italian and he tried to move more and fell forward as the other let him go. "Did I scare ya?" It said with his normal tone, giving Feliciano the realisation it was his boyfriends brother, Gilbert.

Feliciano fell slightly forward before turning sharply "GILBERT!" He gasped. Gilbert laughed loudly, getting a tear in his eye. "Ugh you're a bitch" Feliciano said before starting to walk off. "Come on, Feli! Don't leave!" Gilbert still laughed a little. "I came to tell you something" Feliciano's walking faltered slightly at his words. "What is it?" Feliciano said with back still turned. "It's about Ludwig." Gilbert's voice became serious.

Ludwig had been gone for many months because of work. Feliciano turns sharply, "What happened to him?!" Walking quickly towards him Gilbert's face was serious and a hint of sadness was hidden there. "Gilbert, please tell me" "He won't come back home..." Gilbert replied. Feliciano fell to his knees. "He c-can't be gone"

"Feli... I'm sorry..." Gilbert sat down on his knees and hugged the other. Feliciano embraces the hug. He had memories of his first love, Dieter, who had never come back to him. "I'm sorry... But you need to start letting me finish the things I'm supposed say", "what else is there then" Feliciano sobbed. Gilbert smiled slightly. "He's not coming back home yet." "What do you mean yet?!" Feli yelled with a sad tone.

"Ludwig has told me first that he would come home this week, and told me to tell you, remember?" "Yes, I remember that" "He's not coming back this week, he comes back in two weeks." He chuckled slightly "what did you think I was talking about?" "You. ASSHOLE! YOU MADE ME THINK HE WAS DEAD" he shoves his way out of his arms and began walking towards the kitchen more. Gilbert chuckled slightly "Oh, come on, don't be like that... You were the one who didn't let me finish..." he said as he slowly began to follow behind the Italian. "Just leave me alone Gilbert. I don't want to speak to you right now" he huffed. "Don't hate me... And Ludwig also told me something else that I had to tell you" Gilbert said, trying to get his attention. "You can't scare me like that. You know how much he means to me" he said before turning back to him slowly calming down. "What is it?" Feliciano asked "Well, first off, he said that he loves you. Second, he said that he had something special for you when he comes back home." Gilbert said excitedly. "He already knows I love him back so I don't have to ask you to tell him that" he nods and the second thing before turning around again. "and please don't hate me..." he pleaded softly to the Italian. "If you don't scare me like that all the time when I wouldn't" "Awe, come on..."

Feliciano huffs before starting to walk back to kitchen. Gilbert walked after him, put his head on top of Feliciano's and hugged him from behind. "Please don't hug me like this. Ludwig hugs me like that" Feliciano said before pulling away.

Gilbert didn't let go of him. "I won't let go until you forgive me..." Feliciano huffed in anger, "hug me a way he doesn't then and I might" Gilbert sat down on the floor and hugged his foot. Gilbert looked up at him, looking adorable in the process. Feliciano giggles lightly looking down at the idiot hugging his leg. "Ok, ok stop, you're forgiven. Now get off my leg" "Really?" He said with a voice that sounded like a child's voice. "Ugh, yes, get off the floor, you moron" Gilbert grinned and got up. "Yey! Thank you~!" "You're an ass you know" Feliciano said slightly smiling. "Yup, I've heard that a lot!" Gilbert chuckled slightly. "Also, just so you know, you're not as awesome as you think you are" Feli said still slightly enraged from before.

Gilbert rolled his eyes slightly "I'm awesome. Just deal with it." Feliciano looked back "Yeah, whatever Gilbert. " Feliciano grinning "I need help with something..." Feliciano chuckles lightly "help with what?" "I need help because... I want to ask Matthew to marry me... But I don't know how to ask him..." Gilbert said with complete embarrassment "Oh that's sweet, I wouldn't have any idea on how to propose to someone. It's never happened to me, and I've never thought about as -beat and shakes head- anyway, I really hope he says yes" Feliciano replied, smiling brightly.

"That helped a lot, thank you." Gilbert said in a sarcastic tone. "Ugh, shut up. I honestly wouldn't have a freaking clue; do you even have a ring?" Feliciano asked eager. "I have one, yes." Gilbert replied "Can I see it?" Feliciano asked. Gilbert put his hand in his pocket and took out a small, crimson red box. He opened it and showed him the silver ring with text on. Feliciano looks at it in awe. "Oh it's adorable Gilbert. I never thought you'd get married before me. Aha" Feliciano chuckled. Gilbert smiled slightly and let out a small laugh. "Yea... I didn't think I would ask him but... I don't know, it feels like the right thing to do and I love him so..." "That's honestly really sweet. Just do what you feel is right. I would plan it for a bit though" Feliciano said "Yea, that's what I'm trying to do..." Gilbert smiled slightly and looked to the side. "I understand; this is a big step in your life" Feliciano said looking off to the side wanting Ludwig to be here with him.

Gilbert sighed slightly and closed the box, putting it back in his pocket. "You miss Ludwig, don't you?" Feliciano nods "of course I do, he could be hurt out there. I hate when he leaves me here, I'd rather be out there with him and be scared for my life than be here without him and be scared for his life" "Hey... Look at me..." Feliciano turns his head slowly and looks at Gilbert. "Ludwig's fine. He will come back. I promise." Gilbert smiled slightly. "I know, but how could I not worry. You would too if it was Matt out there" Feliciano said as he began pacing. "Yea, I would..." Gilbert half smiled and looked up slightly behind Feliciano's shoulder smiling at the figure that was behind Feliciano, he looked back at him. That's when someone tapped Feliciano's on his shoulder.


End file.
